


Fulfilled (Contract)

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Story Requests [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, But that seemed to be what was desired from the prompt, Jason was bitten but his family thinks he's dead, M/M, Murder, Slade is a Werewolf for hire, Slade's intentions are shady, The Waynes are a hunter family, Tumblr Prompts, a bit sexually predatory, more traditional than I usually write, slight gore for a sec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: Slade technically fulfills the terms of his contract. The fact that Dick would castrate him if he knew what he planned for his precious little brother was beside the point.





	Fulfilled (Contract)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Omega werewolf!Jason/Alpha werewolf Slade. People who get bite by a were are turned in an alpha/bet/or omega depending on what the area around them is lacking. Jason just so happens to become an omega. A former hunter turned by Alpha Roman Jason is determined to escape.. Slade gets hired by the hunter clan to wipe out a pack that kill 1 of their hunters. Slade tracks Roman's pack and find Jason attempting an escape. Slade decides to keep the strong Omega for himself.

Slade could already tell that this was definitely going to be one of his more interesting contracts.

_“This is a surprise,” Slade had drawled as he surveyed the pretty hunter in front of him, “Does Daddy Bat’s know what you’re up to?”_

_“He doesn’t need to,” Dick had said, a hard light in his eyes, “but that pack killed my baby brother. They need to pay.”_

_“Oh? That kind of job doesn’t come cheap, little hunter. Can you pay?”_

_“Anything,” Dick had said, tipping his chin back ever so slightly. As a hunter, Dick knew full well what he was offering with that gesture to a werewolf like Slade._

_“It’s a deal,” Slade had said with a slow smile._

The Black Mask Pack was incredibly powerful with deep pockets. It was a pity to take out such a high paying customer, but Slade had done far stupider things for Grayson before. Besides, Dick would be paying him generously for the trouble.

Although the Black Mask Pack was known for their strength and ruthlessness as werewolves, they were incredibly dependent on their hierarchy. Once the few people at the top were taken out, the rest would fall apart on their own.

Roman Sionis was a sleazy creep. Slade would feel no remorse taking him from the world.

Sure enough, when Slade arrived, Roman had struggling Omega bound to his bed.

“Wilson! You better have a damned good reason for interrupting me,” Roman straightened up, a territorial scent pouring off him in waves.

“I do,” Slade promised, raising his gun.

Roman tried to dive to the side with a curse, but Slade was a skilled marksman. Two clean shots to the back of that black skull and Roman was spilling his brains all over the wall.

“The fuck…?” the Omega on the bed growled.

Oh, this just kept on getting more interesting.

“Well, well, what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into, baby hunter? Or should I call you baby werewolf?” Slade drawled taking a long slow breath of that scent. Baby omega werewolf on the edge of heat more like.

“Fuck you, I didn’t choose this. The fucker bit me and tried to claim me,” Jason spared a withering glance at the corpse between them, “not that I’d ever let him. Disgusting creep.”

Roman had likely been depending on Jason’s heat for that part.

“Well then, looks like you owe me.” Slade said striding over and breaking Jason’s bindings like paper.

“I had it handled,” Jason growled, “I had a plan, I was just waiting for an opening. Would have been just fine if you hadn’t blundered your way in here.”

Cute. More than that, Jason seemed to have no body shame, sitting there bare and uncaring, streaked with blood and preheat scent flowing from him freely. Omega’s like him were rare and far between, even if he had just been turned recently. Slade had no problem admitting that the boy was one of the prettier things that he’d had the pleasure of seeing. Right after his brother that is. Ah, but Jason’s savageness had its own kind of sirens call for Slade’s instincts.

“Ah, well you're free to run home to your dearest family,” Slade said reloading his gun, mind already skipping to his other targets in the building, “I’m sure they’ll be ever so thrilled you’re alive after all.”

“I can’t go back,” Jason said darkly, “I’m one of the monsters they hunt now: they’ll kill me.”

Considering the lengths Dick had been willing to go to avenge him, Slade seriously doubted that. Still, their loss was his gain.

“As a fellow monster,” Slade said dryly, “I can say that it’s not all that bad once you get used to it.”

“Says the Alpha,” Jason shot him the stink eye.

“Mmm, true. But it will get better now that you’re out from under the greedy paws of stains like Roman,” Slade shrugged, “I could show you the ropes if you’d like.”

The look in Jason’s eye only sharpened, “you just want to knot me like the rest of them.”

“That’d be nice,” Slade admitted, not hiding the way his eyes trailed Jason’s bare skin, “but that’s not a condition of my offer.”

“Sure it’s not,” Jason muttered.

So suspicious. Dick was going to have Slade’s head when he found out, but Slade enjoyed winding the other up.

“Why don’t you try it out and see?” Slade offered, “So long as you don’t interfere with my hunts, I don’t care what you do. And you’re a hunter; I’m sure you can hold your own just fine out there.”

Jason preened under the praise slightly. So easy.

“If you try anything…” Jason warned.

“You’ll make me regret it, threat duly noted,” Slade said boredly.

Besides, Slade wouldn’t need to try anything: once Jason’s heat came in properly he’d be the one ready to tackle him to the ground to get at his knot. He’s quite sure that’s what Roman had been waiting for. He went about it all wrong though: with Omega’s like Jason, you needed to be patient.

“Alright,” Jason said finally, “I’ll go with you.”

“Mmm, good choice, but first,” Slade tossed Jason a gun, “want to help me clean up this scum?”

Jason’s eyes lit up like Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Morally grey fun times ahead. 
> 
> If you've ever wanted to send a story request, feel free! Besides AO3, I'm on [Tumblr](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting),[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/wellthatjusthappened), and Discord. Same username. 
> 
> If you want a continuation of a story, you can always send another prompt. FQAs listed on my [writing](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting) page.


End file.
